Oh the Irony!
by Aya and Sonata
Summary: AU Shannon and Sydney move to Japan after running from a crime they didn't commit. Knowing this, the girl's are a bit on edge around the people they meet. Though,they never expected to fall in love. YugixOC and Yami BakuraxOC.  The rating will def go up
1. Moving In!

It was an utterly normal day in Domino City, Japan, as Sydney and Shannon walked idly in the city.

"Uugghh! Why is it so sunny?" Sydney asked, clearly annoyed.

"…Because the sun is out?" Shannon responded curiously.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm so amused." Sydney said, sarcasm clearly dripping from her voice.

"I can tell." Shannon said with a smile.

Rolling her amber eyes, Sydney said, "What are we doing in Japan anyway?"

"Really Sydney, really?" Shannon asked.

"Yupp." Sydney beamed happily.

"Well Sydney, let's just say it was either we flee the country, or sit in jail for a crime we didn't commit." Shannon responded, as she rolled her blue green eyes.

"Oh yeah." Sydney said casually.

The girls continued to walk down the side walk they were on, in silence. That is until Sydney grew bored of the silence, and said, "Why is it so sunny?"

"What do you have against the sun Sydney?" Shannon inquired, truly curious as to her friend's distaste for the bright object.

"Are you sure you really want to hear that story?" Sydney countered, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Now I'm afraid to say yes." Shannon said.

Taking this as her cue to start her story, Sydney said, "Well it all started when I was little. You see, I was just minding my own business playing outside. Of course it just had to be sunny, which I was naive too. About five hours later I got a sunburn so bad I had third degree burns on my body. That's with sunscreen! I have never liked the sun since."

"So… you're telling me the sun gave you third degree burns?" Shannon asked, just making sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah. It turns out I have super sensitive skin." Sydney responded.

"Nice," Shannon said, as she turned left down a street.

"I guess you could say that." Sydney said, as she followed Shannon down the street. "So where are we going anyway?"

Shannon stopped in her tracks to turn around and look at her friend. Sydney of course wasn't prepared for that at all, and almost ran into the girl. "What?" Sydney asked softly.

"Really Sydney, really?" Shannon asked exasperatedly.

"Yupp." Sydney said, a smile covering her face.

"Do you ever listen to anything that's said to you?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?"

"Touche. We're going to the new apartment Sydney." Shannon said, as she resumed walking.

"Ah gottcha." Sydney said, as she too resumed walking. "Why are we walking though?" "Because it's a better way for us to become accustomed to our surroundings." Shannon responded smoothly.

"Not when you're directionally impaired." Sydney mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that. And it's why I'm giving you a map of the city." Shannon said.

"Great." Sydney said with a smile. Unbeknownst to Shannon, Sydney was also somehow map illiterate.

After a few more minutes of walking, Shannon stopped in front of an odd looking apartment building. It almost looked like something that came out of those Japanese horror movies Sydney and Shannon watched constantly.

"Shannon, I'm not so sure about living here." Sydney stated wearily.

"Why is that?" Shannon asked, as she started walking towards the entrance of the apartment building.

"Well, if my hunch is correct by the end of this week some creepy dead girl is going to come out of God knows what and kill one of us, most likely me. Then which ever one of us that lives is going to try and go crazy figuring out what's wrong. Thus ending in the tragic death of said person." Sydney responded, as she hesitantly walked toward the building with Shannon.

"Do you really believe that would happen?" Shannon asked.

"If I say yes can we live somewhere else?" Sydney asked hopefully.

"No." Shannon said, as she opened the front door.

"Well the answer is still yes." Sydney muttered under her breath, as she too stepped into the large building.

"We're still living here." Shannon said, as she began walking up a stair case located on their left.

Sydney of course followed Shannon, until the girls reached the sixth floor of the building. Once there, the girls turned left in the hallway, and continued down until they reached the last door at the end of the hallway, Shannon pulled out a key and opened the door.

"After you." Shannon said, holding the door open for Sydney.

"Aw hell naw! You go in first!" Sydney said defiantly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I will." Shannon said, as she walked through the door.

Very hesitantly, Sydney followed her friend into the apartment. The place actually wasn't too bad. Walking in was the living room which was rather large, to the left was a kitchen complete with a stove, microwave, and fridge, and finally to the right there were two doors, which Sydney assumed were the bedrooms.

What was even more surprising was the fact that their furniture from their old apartment sat as if it was waiting for them. "When did all this get here?" Sydney asked, as she flopped down on their black leather couch.

"I have my ways." Shannon said, giving Sydney an all knowing smile.

Taking it for what it was, Sydney said, "So which one is my room?"

"The door on the left." Shannon replied, still rummaging through the fridge.

"Gottcha!" Sydney said, as she got off the couch, and made for said door.

Upon entering the room, Sydney saw that everything from her previous room was their setup exactly as it was in the old apartment. A small smile played across the girl's lips, before she decided to lay down on her bed.

_Today has been way to exhausting!_ Sydney thought, as sleep hit her like a ten ton truck. Closing her eyes, the girl decided to let sleep over take her.

**Well, there is Chapter One of Oh the Irony! It's really funny how this story even came to be, but it's also really ironic too. Hence the title.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ciao!**

**Aya ^_^**


	2. A Phone Call, a Picture, and Duke Devlin

**Hey y'all! Thanks to Adorhim88 for the review and Story Alert! And thanks to Roxie-fearlessstorm for the Story alert!**

* * *

><p>Shannon continued to look through the fridge. Hoping to find something edible. However, all she found was a bunch of tofu and all naturally organic foods. Not that there was anything wrong with that. It's just both Sydney and Shannon didn't touch tofu with a ten foot pole. So it was disappointing to discover when you were craving meet.<p>

_I swear Duke has the palate of a chicken._ Shannon thought, as she silently promised to give her cousin what fore when she saw him.

Deciding food in the house was futile at the moment, Shannon decided that it would be wiser for both girls to eat out. Making her way towards Sydney's room, Shannon knocked twice, before she opened the door, saying, "Sydney, there isn't any meat in the house, so…"

Shannon stopped talking, as she saw Sydney passed out on her bed, curled up with one of her pillows.

_She sleeps like a cat._ Shannon thought, a small smile graced her lips, as she gently shut the door.

"Who will eat with me now?" Shannon asked herself, truly not knowing who she would eat with. It wasn't like she really knew anyone other than Sydney. Then again, there was her cousin, Duke Devlin. They managed to get along quite well and he knew the city better than she did.

Grabbing the wireless house phone Duke had told her was on a Japanese landline, Shannon swiftly dialed Duke's number. Once she finished dialing, Shannon sat on the couch, and waited for Duke to answer the phone.

"Moshimoshi." A voice said, on the third ring.

"Hi Duke, guess who." Shannon said in Japanese, while a small smile played on her lips.

"Shannon! Hey, did you ladies make it okay?" Duke asked obviously curious.

"As okay as we could have made it with Sydney's fear of planes and boats." Shannon responded, shuddering at the thought of ever having to go on a plane or a boat with Sydney again.

"Sounds like fun." Duke said, snickering lightly through the phone.

"Yeah, says you. So what are you doing?"

"Right now I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"Well seeing as you don't know what good food is I was hoping you would come show me where all the hot spots are in Domino."

"Sure. I'll be over in ten."

"Okay, see ya then."

"Bye." With Duke's farewell, Shannon hung up the phone, before she got off the couch and put the phone back on the phone jack.

Deciding there wasn't much to do but wait, Shannon sat on the couch, and thought back on everything that had happened in the past six months. Both Sydney and Shannon had been promoted in their fields of expertise. Sydney was New York's CSI top linguist and became a field agent because of the fact that she would normally spot the oddest things about a crime scene. While Shannon became New York's CSI lead Psychologist.

However, someone had it out for the two. Though instead of trying to get rid of them directly, they did it indirectly by trying to send them to jail. Which wasn't altogether a stupid idea. For if the person or people would have tried to kill the two CSI agents they would have surely been caught. However, evidence didn't hold up well with the crime scene anyway. Even Sydney said the clues were too obvious.

So that left one question for Sydney and Shannon. Who hated them enough to kill someone else and blame it on them?

Shannon didn't really have time to think of anything else, as a knock on the door pulled her from her reverie.

"Coming!" Shannon called out, as she stood from the couch and walked to the door.

Opening the door, Shannon smiled upon seeing the smirking face of her cousin. "Hey Duke! Why don't you come in for a sec?" Shannon said in Japanese, as she moved out of the door way.

"Don't mind if I do." Duke said, as he stepped into the apartment.

"Just let me grab my bag, then we can leave." Shannon said, as she disappeared behind her bed room door.

"Alright." Duke said, as he took time to look around the room.

It was odd that he hadn't really noticed how homey the place looked when he had been there before. Then again, Duke didn't have the time to with running Black Clown. Making his way over to the fire place, Duke saw there were some pictures on the mantle.

All of them had Shannon and another girl in it, which Duke couldn't identify. Most of them were with a very serious faced Shannon and the other girl was overly happy. Though one in particular caught his eye.

It depicted the two girls sitting in a restaurant booth dressed in semi-formal clothes, making ridiculous faces at the camera. Duke picked the picture up, to get a better look at it, when he heard someone said in English, _"That's my favorite picture."_

Looking to his right, Duke saw the girl he didn't know from the pictures. She looked a little off though, for her choppy shoulder length hair was all disheveled, her brown eyes seemed a bit distant, and she had a dark blue comforter wrapped around her form.

"Really?" Duke responded in Japanese, hoping the girl would understand him. For even though he understood English, he couldn't respond in the language.

"Oh I'm sorry." The girl quickly responded in Japanese. "I forgot I was in Japan, but yes that is my favorite picture."

"Why is that?" Duke asked hesitantly.

"Because Shannon looks like a dork." The girl said with a small smile.

Duke opened his mouth to respond to the girl, but before he could the girl said, "I'm going to go back to sleep. Ja ne."

With that the girl turned around and slowly began to walk back to her room, of course before she made it the whole way, Shannon came out of her room.

"_Sydney, are you okay?" _Shannon asked, a bit concerned for her friend.

"_Shannon, did you know there's a circus performer in our house? _Sydney responded. With that Sydney made past Shannon to her room, where she plopped on her bed and fell back asleep.

"Uh, what was that about?" Duke asked after he was sure Sydney wouldn't come back out of her room.

"That was Sydney." Shannon said, "She sleep walks and talks sometimes."

"Ah, I see." Duke said, as he put down the picture he was holding.

"Yupp, now let's go I'm starving!" Shannon said, as she grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled him out of the apartment.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy Shannon!" Duke snapped.

"Sorry," Shannon said, as she closed the door and locked it when Duke was out in the hallway. "I'm just really hungry."

"Fine, then let's go get something to eat." Duke said, as he began walking down the hallway.

"Nothing with tofu please!" Shannon said, following Duke down the hall.

"Then where do you want to go?"

"Do you have an Olive Garden in Domino?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Good! Then that's where we're going! You can even actually get spaghetti there. Now lead the way."

Sighing deeply, Duke sullenly led the two to Olive Garden.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was a lot of fun!" Shannon said, as she walked up the apartment stairs with Duke.<p>

"I'm glad you enjoyed the city." Duke said, smiling.

"I'm sure you are." Shannon said, chucking silently.

Duke rolled his eyes, as the two turned out of the stairwell and onto the sixth floor. "So why do you live on the sixth floor if there are plenty of other rooms on the lower floors available?" Duke asked.

"Because this was the only even number floor that had an even apartment number." Shannon replied seriously, as the two reached her apartment door.

"That matters why?" Duke asked seriously

"Sydney has number OCD." Shannon began, as she fished out her keys and opened the door. "Everything has to be on an even number for her, or she freaks out. She even eats an even amounts of food." Shannon finished, as she walked through her door.

"She sounds very odd." Duke said, following Shannon inside the spacious apartment.

"That's the understatement of the year!" Shannon said, as she sat down on the couch.

Duke sat in a black chair across from the couch, before saying, "Should I be scared of this girl?"

"Not really. Her bark really is worse than her bite." Shannon replied with a yawn.

"Someone's tired." Duke said in response to his cousin's yawn.

"No kidding!" Shannon exclaimed before asking what the time was.

"It's almost midnight." Duke said looking down at his watch.

"Then that means it's time for bed." Shannon said, as she got off the couch and stretched.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Duke said, as he stood to leave.

Shannon politely walked Duke to the door, and was about to shut it when Duke said, "I almost forgot! Some of my friends and I are getting together to hang out at around ten in the morning. Would you and Sydney like to join us?"

"I will of course join you guys. Sydney will probably still be sleeping, but if she isn't I'll bring her along." Shannon said with a smile.

"Great see ya tomorrow." Duke said.

With that Shannon shut the front door and locked it. Once she was done with that she flicked out some lights (she could only imagine Sydney flipped them on while sleep walking) before she trudged to her room.

When she was in her room, Shannon practically collapsed on her bed, falling asleep instantly. Not even bothering to change her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey y'all! So there is chapter two nothing but a whole lot of character development I think… Yes, this chapter was all about Shannon, the reason being the first chapter was primarily Sydney to me.<strong>

**So I'm kind of going back and forth, but at the same time having both people in the chapter, hence Sydney's cameo. Another thing is that for some of you that might be wondering why it is that Shannon is level headed and Sydney is a spas… Well to be truthful that is how Sonata and I act together. I am a spas and Sonata is the one to tell me I'm a nut… You will find that we can reverse rolls in certain situations, and you will of course see that with Sydney and Shannon. **

**Ciao,**

**Aya ^_^**


	3. Tofu Problems

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Shannon woke up. However, it wasn't to her alarm clock as she expected. No, it was to the ungodly sound of Sydney shrieking.

Getting up from her bed, Shannon slowly walked out into the living room. From there, Shannon could see Sydney standing in front of the refrigerator. The door was left open, and she saw Sydney was clutching something in her hands.

"_Sydney, what's wrong?"_ Shannon asked, as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

Sydney turned toward Shannon with fear filled brown eyes, saying, _"Shannon I'm so confused!"_

"_Why?"_ Shannon asked, as she made her way to the kitchen.

"_I was looking in our fridge for some milk, and when I pulled it out I saw it was that soy milk crap!" _Sydney started, she was trembling as she spoke. _"Then I saw this from the corner of my eye. At first I thought it was cheese… but this isn't cheese Shannon it's TOFU!"_

Shannon had begun to grab a plate from a cupboard near the fridge, when she stopped to stare incredulously at Sydney. Placing the plate back on top of it's brethren, Shannon shut the cabinet door, and made her way over to Sydney.

Shannon took the tofu from Sydney's hands only to place it back in the fridge. She shut the door, then turned to the twitching girl next to her. Grabbing the girl's shoulders, Shannon said, _"Get a hold of yourself woman! If you really want something not tofu or healthy to eat go to the grocery store."_

Sydney's brown eyes lit up at the notion, as she said, _"You would really trust me to go buy our groceries?"_

"_No, but if it will get you to calm down then I would say go for it." _Shannon responded, as she went back to getting a plate from the cabinet.

"_Yes!" _Sydney exclaimed before she ran back to her room to dress properly.

_She's such an oddball. _Shannon thought, as she opened the fridge again to see if there was any bread. Luckily for her there was. Putting the bread in the toaster, Shannon walked over to the couch, grabbed the TV remote that lay on the arm of the couch, and turned on the television.

At about that moment, Sydney came bounding out of her room, asking, _"Shannon do I look okay?"_

Shannon looked over at the young woman, and she must say Sydney looked far better than when she had first walked out all disheveled. Instead of sporting yesterday's attire, Sydney was now wearing a sky blue camisole that had draped ruffles down the front of it, a half vest made of black lace, dark blue jeans, and black suede boots adorned her feet. Instead of her normally brown hair, the woman wore a strawberry blonde wig that was pulled into a ponytail and wore forest green contacts incase she ran into someone from America.

"_You look fine."_ Shannon said, as she rolled her eyes.

Sydney beamed brightly, before saying, _"Well then I'm off!"_

With that the girl ran out the door, not even giving Shannon a chance to tell her she forgot her bag. Barely even a minute later, Sydney came back in the apartment to a snickering Shannon, who said, "_Forget something?_"

"_You're so funny!"_ Sydney responded, as she trudged into her room, only to come back out with a black messenger bag and a piece of paper.

"_Bye for real this time!"_ Sydney said, as she left once again.

Shannon shook her head lightly, before a soft popping sounded in the kitchen. _Guess my toast is done. _Shannon thought to herself.

**!MEANWHILE!**

Sydney practically ran down the stairs of the apartment complex. Excitement coursing through her veins. _Today is gonna be a good day! I just know it!_ Sydney thought, as she walked out of the building.

"_Now where to go?"_ Sydney asked herself, as she looked at the map Shannon made her.

A few minutes passed, and Sydney was still staring at the map in her hands. _"I CAN'T READ THIS STUPID THING!"_ Sydney cried out in exasperation. _"Screw this! I'm just gonna wing it. I'm sure I'll find something eventually."_ Sydney finished, while she shoved the map in her bag.

Deciding to turn left, Sydney made her way into Domino City's inner workings, not knowing where she was headed, or what would happen to her. Only trusting her instincts to lead her to where she needed to be.

**Oh God! This is the first thing I have updated in forever….**

**I'm special! Sorry for the wait…..**

**So anyway…. Fun Sydney and Shannon interaction! We meet Yami Bakura and the gang in the next chapter.**

**Also I realized I am lazy in the fact I don't like to write a lot of stuff… Eventually I will revise this, but for now oh well! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Au revoir!**

**Aya**


End file.
